helixfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarah Jordan
|referenced = |relationships = Julia Walker, competitor for Alan Alan Farragut, lover |status = Healthy |gender = Female |groups = Response Team |cast = Jordan Hayes }} Background A member of Dr. Farragut's rapid response team, Sarah Jordan is highly intelligent and motivated to impress. What she lacks in experience, she makes up for in audacity and medical knowledge.http://www.syfy.com/helix/cast/sarah_jordan Sarah has a scar on her back following her upper spine. Biography Arctic BioSystems Day 1 When Alan Farragut was preparing for a briefing for new field officers, Sarah helped him locate a needed prop. She later attended a meeting about an outbreak of a possible retrovirus at a remote research facility. She learned that Alan's brother Peter was one of the infected staff members. During the journey to Arctic BioSystems, Sarah was told by Doreen Boyle that Alan had caught his Julia Walker and Peter in bed together; Alan and Julia had been married at the time but had later divorced. Alan assigned Sarah to work with him on determining the extent of the illness. After arrival at the base, Sarah asked how many people worked there and Hiroshi Hatake told the entire group that the staff included 106 scientists from 35 nations and 15 support personnel. While Alan and Julia were examining Peter, Daniel Aerov told Sarah that ABS had one hour of satellite time each day to exchange data with the outside world. Alan, Julia and Sarah entered the holding area where the bodies of the two scientists who were working with Peter were being stored in body bags. When Sarah opened one of the bags, they found that soft tissue has dissolved into a black goo that flowed onto floor. Sarah vomited into the mask of her hazmat suit. Back in the locker room, Sarah apologized for vomiting and the three agree that they had never seen anything like what came out of the body bag. Sarah entered Peter's living quarters while Alan was Alan examining them. He founds a thumb drive containing video diary entries. While speaking into the camera about his personal life, Peter made a sign with his right hand that Alan explained the brothers used to use to warn each other about the dangers of their father's drinking and anger. Julia and Sarah talked about Alan. Sarah denied any romantic attraction to Alan. Julia responded that eight years ago she would have said the same thing. At Sarah's suggestion, Julia searched for viruses that did not meet modern definitions. She found one that measured only fifteen nanometers; she went to tell Alan what they had found. Day 2 Alan leaves Sarah in charge of isolation and sends Julia to work with lab rats to learn rates of infection, although she objects and wants to participate in the search for the missing three. Sarah tries to attend to Dr. Haven, who is in pain. She goes to the drug locker for some morphine and is interrupted by Peter, who bangs on the cage where she has taken shelter. Peter tells Sarah that Walker is at ABS for a reason. She then watches him jump straight upward into an opened air duct. Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 Sarah was attacked by Rae Van Eigem, a vector, and pushed her away. Day 6 Day 7 Day 8 Day 9 Hallucinations References